


Memories in Ink

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Magical Tattoos, Oral Sex, Slash, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-30
Updated: 2011-04-30
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:18:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Memories in Ink

"Tell me about them," Severus said, then licked the Snitch tattoo on Charlie's arse, which began fluttering its wings as if it were ticklish.

"That was the first one I got. The summer before seventh year."

"And this one?" Severus's fingers stroked the belly of a Welsh Green on Charlie's shoulder blade, a small burst of flame erupting from its mouth.

"First dragon I tended from birth at the Reserve." Charlie arched his back, moving into Severus's touch. 

"Proud father, hmm?" Severus said then went back to lavishing his attention where Charlie wanted it most.

"You could say that." Charlie laughed softly. "I was quite attached her." Severus chose that moment to suck hard on Charlie's cock and he moaned. 

Severus looked up, black eyes glittering, hand rolling Charlie's bollocks softly. Charlie bucked his hips slightly as Severus kept a steady rhythm. Charlie moved his hand to Severus's hair and closed his eyes, slowly edging closer to completion.

When they were through, Charlie Summoned a fag and took a deep drag off it before passing it to Severus.

"You should get a tattoo, Severus," he said casually. 

Severus raised a brow then blew out a stream of smoke. "I got one and it rather put me off getting another."

Charlie moved closer and placing his hand at Severus's nape, he pulled him into a kiss, nothing soft about it, hungry and rough.

"One day," he said when he pulled back, panting. 

"Perhaps," Severus replied, fingers reaching for the Snitch once more.


End file.
